Aasim
Aasim is a main character and mentor in Magical Girls. He is a wise, old alien who takes the form of a blue fox. He was used a fail safe to protect Earth from Hecate's revival and was reawakened when Rajani attempted to revive her. Biography Aasim was brought to earth along with Hecate, Oculos, Avvar, and Serpens. He was placed into the well where Hecate was imprisoned as a fail safe against her being reawakened, when Rajani and the generals attempted to do the revival ritual with the Elementalist Crystals, he was instead revived and scattered the crystals before leaving. Season One After being revived he appeared to help Keira Hartily fight Rajani for the first time, commanding her on how to use the crystal. After Rajani was defeated, he left once again. He started off very illusive, only appearing to help the girls when in dire need of his assistance. Slowly but surely he became more of a mentor then an illusive helper. In Act 9 he introduced the girls to Sanctuary, his home base. When Keira was infected with the Sleeping Beauty spell and put to sleep, her sister Leah transported the pair of them into Sanctuary via the pink crystal. Since then Sanctuary has been used as a refuge and command center for the magical girls. In Act 14, he summoned the girls to Sanctuary to tell them he needed to retreat into a meditative state and regenerate his lost energy. Not knowing Natalie was under an evil spell, she reported this to Hecate's generals and Rajani gave Natalie a spell to destroy Aasim. While he was in his energy state, Natalie attacked him - causing his sphere to explode and destroy his shrine in Sanctuary. In Act 16, it was revealed that he had survived the assassination attempt and was found with Kennedy and Rowan Walsh. Natalie's attempt to destroy him had simply scattered his energy and he resurfaced with the sisters, preparing them to fight Hecate's warriors until he was able to return to the five core girls. Abilities Aasim possesses several abilities and powers. * Keeper of the Crystals: Aasim was specifically chosen to guard and watch over the Elementalist Crystals in the event that they would need to be used against Hecate's forces. ** Crystal Sense: He can sense the location and energy of the crystals. This can be stopped by other magics, such as Rajani's jamming spell on the green crystal in the Dark Thunder arc. * Energy Blasts: He can shoot out energy balls as a bark. * Telepathy: He can communicate telepathically. * Memory Erasure: He can erase specific memories. * Linguistic Simulation: Via physical contact, he can examine a being's DNA and learn that species languages (whether the host speaks it or not.) * Sound Control: He can use his voice is various ways, the most notable being to put people into a deep sleep. * Intelligence: He has very heightened intelligence. * Agility and Speed: Due to his animalistic build, his agility and speed are heightened. * Durability: His fur is especially protective, shielding him from most physical attacks. Category:Ally Category:Mentor Category:Hero Category:Alive